Cursed
by Whitetiger624
Summary: Claire (OC) has been cursed her entire life. She lives alone in the forest due to her curse. One day, she meets the ninja and befriends them. She finds out that someone want's to get their hands on her power and use it to control Ninjago. Then, Claire has to make a decision. Fight for Ninjago or become it's demise.
1. Chapter 1

A/N- This story does have an OC in it. There is only one but she's a main character. So please don't flame me. I will accept requests on what happens next in the story but, I already have an OCXNinja pairing. So don't write a review on what ninja my OC should pair up with. If you have any questions, feel free to ask me in a review or PM me! 'w'

* * *

I opened my eyes to the sound of crackling. I was lying down on the ground on the edge of a forest. In front of me was a village, being burnt to a crisp, flames dancing in the night sky. Even though I didn't know what had happened, I had a hunch.

First, let me tell you my backstory. Ever since I was born, I've been cursed. Every night, at the stroke of midnight, I turn into a dragon. I can't control myself when it happens so I'm basically a walking, or flying really, zombie dragon. I burn up villages and take people from their homes. The worst part of it all, I don't remember it in the morning.

The reason for my cursed self is because of my father, Lord Garmadon. Since he was bitten by the Great Devourer, he was cursed and of course he had to pass it on down to me. My mother, Misako, worried about what destruction I would cause, told me to flee to the forest. I couldn't come back home until my curse was broken, yeah, like that's ever gonna happen.

So basically, I'm stuck in the forest alone for the rest of my life. Burning down trees, dealing with the bugs and other wildlife, it's a pretty rough life. Now that your caught up, let's get back to where I left off. My hunch was that I had burned down the village (well, I practically knew I did because what else is going to burn down a whole village?)

I decided to walk away from the crime scene. I didn't want anyone to find me and accuse me or ask me questions of what I saw or both. As I walked away, I felt the air cool down. At first, I thought it was the wind but then the cool air turned into freezing cold air. I turned back and saw ice engulfing the flames. As much as my curiosity wanted me to investigate, I kept on walking.

As I walked further, I saw a flash of lightning and heard a clap of thunder. Immediately, it started to down pour. 'Weird' I thought. 'I didn't see clouds before.' As the rain poured down, I walked further into the forest, I hated the rain. Another bad side about being part dragon is that there's always a flame inside of me. It's where the fire I breath out comes from.

I didn't want it to go out because I didn't know what would happen. I might get hurt or worse, die. So I ran to the shelter of trees. Now,I knew that being under. Tree wasn't the best place to be in a thunder storm, but I had nowhere else to go. I looked back at the village and saw that the flames were put out. 'That was quick. I wonder who put out the flames?' I wondered to myself.

I sat down and leaned against a tree. I missed being with other people, but I did t want to harm them. If only I could control myself when I turned or if the curse was broken. It's not like my curse would be broken soon, I'm no closer to finding the answer than I was 7 years ago, when I first came into the forest. I started to drift off to sleep again. Soothed by the sound of the falling rain.

When I almost fell into a deep sleep, I was awoken by voices and footsteps. It was hard to tell what the voices were saying, but I definitely heard the footsteps getting louder. I escaped to the safety of the tree branches as the footsteps stopped where I had been sitting before. Four teenage boys, in what looked like gi's, were the source of the footsteps.

"See, what did I tell you Cole, there's nothing out here!" The teen in red said to the teen in black, who I assumed was Cole.

"I saw someone standing her at the edge of the forest, I'm sure of it!" Cole replied back to the teen in red.

"It was probably just your mind playing tricks on you, your probably just tired. It is still early." The one in blue replied.

"That is possible." The fourth in white added.

After that, I decided that climbing a tree in the middle of a thunder storm wasn't one of my best ideas. A lightning bolt struck the tree, along with me in it. The last thing I remembered before blacking out was falling from my hiding spot.

* * *

A/N- You will find out my OC's name in the next chapter. So don't say I forgot to include it. If you haven't guessed already, this chapter was from my OC's POV. Unless I write otherwise, it will probably be her's. The story takes place before the final battle, so Garmadon is still evil, the Overlord is in hiding, and Lloyd is the same age as the ninja.

Thanks for reading! 'w'


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up later that day in...a bed? I had an ice pack on my head and bandages wrapped around my arms and legs. I sat up and cringed, forgetting that I was electrified before.

"So you finally woke up?" A familiar voice said.

I jumped not realizing that I wasn't alone. I looked to my side and found a teen boy, about my age, with ravenous black hair, sitting next to the bed I was in.

"Sorry, I didn't know I was alone." I replied.

"You feeling better? You had quite a shock back there." He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I've been worse." I replied.

"Well, now that you're awake, I should introduce myself. I'm Cole." He said.

"Claire." I replied. "What happened before, after I got shocked."

"You fell out of that tree, I caught you, and brought you here. We patched you up and here we are now." He explained. "Oh, and by the way, Jay's sorry about shocking you."

"Wait a minute, you mean to tell me that you were the ones saw how put out that fire?" I asked.

Cole nodded. "It's our job to protect people, we're ninja."

"That would explain the gi's." I replied.

Cole laughed a little. He walked toward the door and motioned for me to follow. "Come on, I'll introduce you to the others."

I got out of the bed and was surprised by how well I could walk. Cole opened the door and I followed him. We walked to what seemed like a monastery. In it were four other teenage boys and a teenage girl.

"Claire, this is Kai, ninja of fire, Zane, ninja of ice, Jay, ninja of lightning, Lloyd ninja of all four elements, and Nya, Kai's sister and Samurai X." Cole said gesturing to each person as he said their names. "Guys, this is Claire."

They all waved hi to me and I returned the wave.

"Hey, sorry about shocking you before." Jay said.

"It's fine. Wasn't the first time." I replied.

"What were you doing in the forest anyway?" Kai asked.

"Uh..." I said. 'Crap. What am I going to say?' I thought. "I was just passing through. You know, like a nature walk. When I saw the village I didn't want to get hurt, so I just walked further into the forest."

"Then, why were you up a tree?" Zane asked.

"I heard you guys coming and decided to take a stealth approach." I replied.

Kai eyed me suspiciously. Guess there was at least one person that didn't trust me. Before anyone could say anything else, an elderly man, with a long white beard, stepped into the monastery. The ninja and Nya bowed in greeting and unknowing of what to do, did the same.

"Claire, this is our Sensei." Cole said when he finished bowing.

"So you are the Claire I have heard about." He said on a raspy voice.

"Yep, that's me." I said rocking a bit on my heels.

"If you wouldn't mind, I would like to get to know you better. Privately." He said.

At first, I was unsure of what to say, but since he was the Sensei, I decided not to argue. Plus, he had a bow staff in hand and I didn't want him using it on me.

"Alright then." I replied, walking to his side.

"As for you six," He said to the others. "You will stay here and train until we come back."

"Yes, Sensei." The other said in unison.

As they walked off to train, I followed the Sensei to what looked like a meditating room. There was a small table with a few cups and a tea kettle. As the Sensei sat on one side of the table, I sat on the other side.

"Tea?" He asked, setting his bow staff down.

"Sure." I replied.

As he set a cup in front of me and poured some tea into it, he spoke.

"I guessing that you will be staying here for a while?" He asked, taking a sip of his tea.

"I don't mean to be rude but, I don't think I will." I said.

"Why is that." He asked.

"It's complicated." I replied. I wasn't planing on telling anyone about my curse.

"Well, you are welcome to stay here for as long as you like." He said.

"Thank you." I replied, taking a sip of my tea.

"While you are here now," he said, taking another sip of tea. "Why don't you tell me about that little curse of yours."

* * *

A/N- Ooohhh, I left off with a cliffhanger there. I hope you guys are liking the story so far. If you want more, please leave me a review.

Thanks for reading! 'w'


End file.
